Escaping
by I Heart Seth Clearwater
Summary: Sarah a 13 year old, her family is killed by a vampire who decides to keep her. She is saved by the wolf pack when she wanders on to their land she goes to live with the Cullens but whats wrong with this picture? 100 years after breaking Dawn. in ForksWA
1. Saved

I **don't own twilight Stepheie Meyer does , Sadly**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sarah POV:**

I was running, running for my life. I was fearing that _he_ would catch me. He's the man who has made my life a living hell since I was 11 years. He's the one who had killed my family and made me his servant. I'm the one beat when he gets mad , and he gets mad quite often. Still it seem like he was only using a fraction of the strength he had when he beat me. He was very strange, his eyes are always bloodshot red, he had pale skin that was cold and as hard as granite, he was also extremely butiful and seemed not to age. I had never seen him eat either.

He had got out so I am now trying to escape. He has caught me all my other attempts to escape but I hope this will be different. I hate him with all I have, I don't even dare to speak, or even think his name. He took everything from me including my virginity. That sick Monster.

I was still running I couldn't even breath I had no where to go so suicide was the only option. After about 10 more minutes of running I spotted a car parked on the side out the road. It was empty and still had the keys in it, I took this opportunity. Although I had no idea how to drive I'd seen _him _do it. Sometimes he dropped me at a store so I could get some stuff to cover my bruises. I started the car and did my best to keep on the rode. After about an hour of insanely fast driving the gas ran out. I got out and started running again I made it to what seemed to be an Indian reservation. I saw some cliffs and decided that was good enough. That's when I saw _him_. I let out an ear piercing scream. _He_ looking very angry.

I ran as fast as I could and he was catching up to me, _he _was pretty fast for a regular man. I ran to the nearest house and pounded at the door screaming and Sobbing. "Please ,Please help me he's coming, he's coming he's going to kill me Help me please help me!" I sobbed. The door opened quickly and a girl with Wavy brown hair that looked about 18 grabbed me and held me close and protectively. A bunch of tall tan guys ran out the door and turned into what looks to be oversized wolves. They were tearing _him _apart! I was still sobbing and I could not stop screaming bloody murder even if my life depended on it. The girl holding me said " its okay sweetie, every thing is going to be alright, I know your confused. Just tell me your name"

Somehow I managed to reply "S-s-sarah" by that time 3 tall tan Indian like men were standing protectively in front of me and the girl. " What a pretty name!" she exclaimed as if she were oblivious to the fact that _He _was being torn apart by giant wolves. "My name is Renesme and I am 18 how old are you Sarah?" she said.

"I'm 13 please, please help me" I blubbered. Then I realized my mistake and I flinched away from her and said " I'm sorry I didn't mean to please don't hit me" I cried out. Renesme looked shocked and the 3 body guard Indians turned around at this. One of them caught me as I tried to run and said " My name is Jacob, This is Quil and Embry. None of us are going to hurt you, neither is Renesme. We are here to protect you.

At this point they had set _**HIM **_on fire! They scattered the ashes and now we were all in what looked to be the living room. Every one was seated and I sat between Jacob and Renesme. Renesme squeezed my hand comfortingly and Said "Please stop crying your okay now. Please explain to us all why he was after you. Can you please do that, oh and tell every one your name and age." " Well, my name is Sarah and I am 13"

I started "When I was 11 years old he snuck into my house and he killed my family. He said he kept me alive because I reminded him of somone he used to know. He made me his servant and he beat me because he enjoyed seeing me in pain. He is a sick, twisted monster. When he said he was going out today I tried to escape, it took me 8 hours to get here. My fist thought was suicide I was planning to just off those cliffs from the moment I saw them. But ran here instead because _**He**_ had found me." they just stared at me in shock and I just looked at the floor."umm" Renesme cut in "Sarah, did he ever touch you in places you didn't want him to umm what I uh mean is are you still a virgin" I started bawling again " please just let me be and let me just jump off the cliffs! I don't want to live and I'll just keep trying to kill myself there is no point in you stopping me" I bawled. "we would never alow you to do that!" a big man growled at me. I noticed a lot of the men were shaking." Jacob I think we should take her to carlile." said Renesme. "Wait, Sarah do you know what his name was he looked a litte familier to me" said jacob. I smiled sadly and said "Yeah his name was Mike Newton" Then Jacob and Renesme froze and every on else looked confused,


	2. Dizzy

**Sadly I don't own twilight SM does I only own Sarah**

**Sorry the last chapter was short I don't have a lot of free time**

**Thanks Bananavamp, Sabrina, and ficsmaniak for reviewing!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sarah POV**

I was still scared Mike would come back although Renesme and the wolf people, that's what I call the those Indian dudes now, said he is dead and would never come back. I was also very confused, the Indian men turned into wolves and why did Mike have red eyes? I have noticed the wolf people have really warm skin and Renesme's skin is cold and hard like Mike's was. Something is going on here and I am going to find out what it is. Also, Every one is keeping a close eye on me because they say I'm a little suicidal.

I was pulled out of thought when Renesme exclaimed "We're here, now lets go find Carlisle" **(AN: did I spell that right?) **We had been on our way to the Cullen's house, Renesme had told me she was adopted by them. Also, her brothers and sisters Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper had also been adopted.

I open the door of the Folks wagon rabbit and stepped out. I saw 7 people with golden eyes staring at me, I cringed back. " It's okay Sarah, they wont hurt you." said Renesme.

"Sarah this is Edward" Renesme said pointing to a boy about 17 years old with pale skin and bronze hair. "and this is Bella" she pointed to a girl that looked about 18, with yet again, pale skin, she looked a lot like Renesme with her long chocolate colored curly-ish hair. 'this is Emmett and Rosalie" she pointed to a HUGE muscular guy with brown hair and a girl with long blond hair, Emmett scares me a little bit. "this is Alice and Jasper" there was a bouncy pixie-like girl with short brown hair that was spiked and a tall skinny yet muscular boy with curly dirty-blond hair. "and last but not least Sarah, this is Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle will help you with all your cuts and bruises in a little bit." she said pointing to a blond man who was looking a little worried, probably because I was almost entirely purple from bruises. There was also a woman with brown curly hair who was looking at me like I was her daughter. They all looked like great gods, but Mike did to, the thought of this made me cringe back again. They all looked at me with worried expression written all over their faces. "um….. Hi." I said in a weak voice. My vision was being over come with a swirl of black dots, the next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees. I was throwing up blood. I was sobbing again to. All the Cullen's were around my now very worried. " Edward help me move her" in think Carlisle said that. I felt cold hands around my waist and another one was felling my forehead. " Sarah you need to stay awake okay? It's very important that you do." Carlisle said. All I could do is whimper weakly in reply. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I couldn't breathe, I somehow managed to clutch my chest. I heard someone screaming an ear splitting scream of bloody murder and soon realized it was me. That's when the darkness overtook me.

**Rosalie POV**

I was working on my BMW when my phone rang. This better be important!, I thought. I heard Edward chuckle from the house. I answered the phone. _**"Rose? This is Renesme, I need you to do something for me." **_" What is it Nessie" I asked. _**" Well, I was at Jacob when we caught the sent of a vampire and we didn't know who it was…."**_ At this point everyone was beside me and listening in. _"__**Any way, We then smelled human blood and the next thing we knew there was a girl beating at the door. She was screaming and crying for us to help her. Lucky for her the whole pack was there. I grabbed her in and all the pack except Jacob, Quil, and Embry went into wolf form and shredded him. They then burned him except he has a power. He is immune to flames so he ran off somewhere. The girl is named Sarah and she is 13 years old, and suicidal. She has been living with that vamp for 3 years. She has been his slave and he beats and rapes her regularly." **_I started growling at this. _"__**He killed all her family and has only been keeping her alive because she reminded him of someone from his human life that he used to love, and the love turned to hate because she didn't ever care about him. Here is the tricky part. She looks like a twin of Bella's from her human years except she has blond hair. Sarah also Knows what his name is…….. It's ….. Mike Newton."**_Everybody in the room gasped. _**"She is covered in blood and bruises and I need Carlisle to look at her so Jacob and I are going to bring her over. Can you explain this to everybody for me?"**_ "Sure, I'll see you in a little bit, bye!" I said. I heard a click and a beep as she hung up on the other line.

"That poor little girl, we have to keep her right Carlisle, Mike is out to get her!" I exclaimed. "Of course Rosalie! She has to stay with us, she has been through a lot and Mike is still out there!" said Carlisle.

Randomly, Alice squealed. "What Alice?!" we all said at the same time. "They will be here in 46 seconds!" Alice gushed. We all ran to the front of the house right as Jacob's Rabbit folk wagon pulled up.

A frail looking girl stepped out with Nessie and Jacob. Nessie was right, Sarah looked exactly like Bella when she was human! Except for the fact that she is only13 and has blond hair. She cringed back from us. "It's okay Sarah they wont hurt you" said Nessie. I didn't need to have Jasper's power to know she was scared out of her mind, she also looked a little queasy and clammy, maybe she had a fever. She was also covered in blood patches and bruises. Nessie introduced us to her by saying our names and pointing to us. Suddenly Sarah looked wobbly and she blinked hard a few times. We rushed to her side. She then was on her hands and knees, throwing up blood. Carlisle picked her up and felt her forehead "She has a fever" he said low enough that only vampire ears could hear it. "Sarah I need you to try to stay awake can you do that for me?" Carlisle asked Sarah. Sarah only whimpered in response. Then all the sudden she gripped her chest and stopped breathing. She then let out a blood curdling scream that made me want to cry. She was in so much pain. Her heart was going to a lot faster than it should go. Carlisle took her in his office and laid her on a gernie. Wait why was that in here? Oh well let Carlisle keep random medical supplies I his office if he wants to. Carlisle then hooked her up to an IV and an Oxygen mask. Then he gave her some morphine and some other shot so she would sleep. Carlisle kicked us out after that.

_____________________________-___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, I hope this chapter is long enough!**

**Remember to hit the Review button, you don't have to write a big long paragraph. If you Want just put a **_**YES**_** if you like the story so far, or a **_**NO**_** if you don't. Thanks-**_**I Heart Emmett Cullen**_


	3. Vision

**Sadly I don't own twilight SM does I only own Sarah**

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sarah POV**

I woke up feeling numb. My eyelids felt heavy, so I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I could faintly hear a beeping noise. Then the events of what had happened came flooding back to me. I realized the beeping noise was probly a heart monitor, witch was beating rather fast at the moment.

I opened my eyes warily to find the worried looking faces of Carlisle and Edward. I whimpered slightly and then a wave of calm over-took me, but only for a second. It was replaced by that same fear I had before the wave of calm hit me. I heard an frustrated sigh come from the right side of the room, I was already timid and scared, so the sigh made me jump and my heart raced even faster.

I looked over to see where it came from, and I saw a frustrated boy with blond curly hair, I think his name is Jasper. When I fully took note of my surroundings the suicide part of me took over. Maybe when they all leave I can over-dose on some of the medicine laying around me. My attention turned back to the foot of the bed I was laying in when I heard what sounded like a growl escape from Edward. That Made me jump yet again, and made my heart go even faster if possible. I whimpered again, the pain in my chest was making itself become known.

"Sarah you need to calm down, your heart is going to fast. If you cant bring it down I will have to make you go back asleep" Carlisle said holding up a shot. I tried to bring my breathing to a steadier rate, and after a couple minutes my heart rate was at normal.

That's when and excruciating pain erupted in my chest yet again. "Sarah hold still I need to give you some more morphine to dull that pain." said Carlisle, sticking a needle in my arm. I whimpered a little from that.

"So Sarah, about your injuries, you have 3 ribs with hairline fractures and one of them was pressing against you right lung. Also, you had to get 49 stitches for the gash running from the arch of your eyebrow to the side of your chin. You also had to get a total of 271 stitches in various places all over your body. You have a mild concussion and lots of internal bleeding. You will have to stay bedridden for a couple months." stated Carlisle.

"And DON'T even THINK about over-dosing when nobody is in the room!" roared Edward. "o-ok-oka-okay" I stuttered.

After that I was tired so I drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

**Alice POV**

It's going to be so fun decorating Sarah's room! I thought. I could hear Sarah's wild heart beat upstairs. Carlisle was telling her about the injuries she had, and Edward was roaring at her about not doing over-dose. I danced up the stairs and into Carlisle's study where he had made a mini hospital room for Sarah. Sarah was already drifting off to sleep. I was going to retrieve Jasper and tell Edward that Bella said to meet her in the cottage. I went up to Edward to tell him, but when I got there I had a horrifying vision. Mike was coming, along with James, Victoria, and Laurent. But How? Can He raise the dead to?

_____________________________________________________________

**Cliffy! Ok so Is Mike coming with the Nomads, or is Alice just seeing What Mike wants her to see? OOPS! I've said to much! Please Review!**

_**- I Heart Emmett Cullen**_


	4. Family meeting and OverDosing

**ME: Come on don't make me say it!**

**SM: Say it!**

**ME: Fine, I do not own twilight ****L****. You happy?**

**SM: Yes I am :-D .**

_Previously:_

_Alice POV:_

_Sarah was already drifting off to sleep. I was going to retrieve Jasper and tell Edward that Bella said to meet her in the cottage. I went up to Edward to tell him, but when I got there I had a horrifying vision. Mike was coming, along with James, Victoria, and Laurent. But How? Can He raise the dead to?_

_______________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

Sarah was drifting off to sleep when I heard Alice's thoughts. She was going to come and get Jasper and Tell me to meet Bella in the Cottage. I saw Alice dance through the doorway and walk over to me to tell me about going to meet Bella in the cottage. She was right in front of me now. "Edward Bella told me to tell you to…." she didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. Jasper was now standing beside her. I was reading her mind to see the vision and what I saw can only be described as pure terror.

Mike was coming, it wasn't just him though, he was with James, Laurent and Victoria. "How can this happen it's impossible!" I roared, almost waking Sarah up. "Alice what did you see?!?!" asked Jasper and Carlisle at the same time. "….he…. What … no…." Alice sobbed. "Carlisle, Jasper Alice, I need you all to get Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Renesme. I will go get Bella. We need to have a family meeting." I said. Then I turned to Alice " Alice how long till…. Well you know what happens?" I asked. "a-a-about a month, when the fist snow is." stuttered Alice. "okay we still have some time, now let's go get the others." I said, then I started running to the cottage.

I was surprised to hear Nessie in there to. I stepped in the door. "Edward! Finally you're here now come here I have to tell you something." said Bella. "I didn't tell you to come here to do the usual thing if you know what I mean. Nessie and Jacob's relationship is changing and I think it's time we give Nessie THE Talk." said Bella. "I agree we need to soon but not right now, there is an important family meeting I need you two to come to." I said. "oh, ok." said Bella. She grabbed Renesme's arm and we all started running to the house.

Everyone was all ready there and sitting at the table. "The talk, huh Nessie, You and Jakeipoo!" laughed Emmett. "Well when 2 people or half-vampires and werewolves, love each other they much they gat naked and climb into bed and…" "Emmett that's enough!" we all boomed angrily. "Now please, we need to talk for a reason." I said

"Alice had a vision, Mike is coming, and he is bringing James, Victoria, and Laurent." I said "That's not possible!" said Bella

**Emmet's POV **( 'cause you know you want it! :-D )

"Wait, maybe he has two powers, immunes' to fire and brining the dead back. Or maybe He can influence. Like make Alice see that vision even though it won't really happen, or make it look like he is immune to fire when really he never even got put into it" I said. Ha! Edward I hope you were listening because I am not just buff and stupid, I am actually very intellectual, Ha! See I used a big word! Edward chuckled darkly.

" Well Emmett that could very well be right." said Carlisle. Then Carlisle ran upstairs due to the racing of Sarah's heart monitor.

"Edward she over dosed and you even warned her not to! Edward come here and help me pump it out of her! Also ask Alice why she didn't see this!" said Carlisle. We all ran upstairs and found Carlisle with an Unconscious Sarah.

"I told you she was suicidal, you should have watched her better" said Renesme. "Well we thought Alice would see it if she would try" I said. And then they had the toxins out of Sarah and she looked like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

We all looked at her with disappointment and Edward did to except he was glaring at her. "I am Furious!" he yelled at her.

And then she just looked at the floor. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Then randomly she asked "w-w-what are you guys, don't expect me to believe you guys or M-Mi-mike are human." she said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry. "Sarah don't try to change the subject. We will tell you that in a minute but right now we want to know why you did that" I said. "Did what!?!?!?!" she snapped at me with venom in her voice, glaring at me.

____________________________________________________________

**Sorry about updating at like 9:00! Also sorry about short chapters.**

**Please review and tell me if you want short-ish chapters(like all my chapters so far) or long one's. If they are shorter like the one's so far then I can update every day. If they are longer I can only update every other day. I will try to make this into a poll if I can figure out how. So just tell me in your reviews and I will tell you in the next chapter the results, or if I am making it a poll. Please review it's not hard, considering how much I am writing, so just click the review button!**

**Thanks - **_**I Heart Emmett Cullen**_


	5. Explaining

**Hello peoples of earth! Ok first of all sorry for not updating yesterday and sorry for now updating at like 11 p.m. but I have good reason. So my power was out actually our whole nationhood's power was out. No electricity means internet. Therefore I couldn't update. Also I have a the poll up so please vote!**

_**Sadly, I don't own twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic for it.**_

_Last time:_

"_Edward she over dosed and you even warned her not to! Edward come here and help me pump it out of her! Also ask Alice why she didn't see this!" said Carlisle. We all ran upstairs and found Carlisle with an Unconscious Sarah. _

"_I told you she was suicidal, you should have watched her better" said Renesme. "Well we thought Alice would see it if she would try" I said. And then they had the toxins out of Sarah and she looked like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. _

_We all looked at her with disappointment and Edward did to except he was glaring at her. "I am Furious!" he yelled at her._

_And then she just looked at the floor. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Then randomly she asked "w-w-what are you guys, don't expect me to believe you guys or M-Mi-mike are human." she said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry. "Sarah don't try to change the subject. We will tell you that in a minute but right now we want to know why you did that" I said. "Did what!?!?!?!" she snapped at me with venom in her voice, glaring at me._

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up in the mini hospital room again. I would not be able to leave this room for months! Then my suicidal side took over. I spotted a translucent orange-ish bottle with green pills inside. I grabbed the bottle and a cup of water that was next to the bed. Here I go, goodbye world. I thought as I popped as many green pills in my mouth as I could and washed It down with the water. I repeated this until the bottle was empty. My heart started to beat as fast as humming bird wings. My vision became blurred with black dots and I felt dizzy. The last thing I heard was somones voise yelling about over-dose and pumping it out. Then I was consumed by darkness.

I woke up sometime later with the family surrounding me. " I told you she was suicidal you should have watched her better!" said Renesme. "well we thought Alice would see if she tried anything!" said Emmett. I didn't need a mirror to know my face had guilt written all over it. They all looked at me with disappointment, and Edward did too, except he was glaring at me. "I am Furious!" he yelled at me. And then I just stared at the floor. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Then randomly, I asked "w-w-what are you guys, don't expect me to believe you guys or M-Mi-mike are human." I said hoping to change the subject, but my voice cracked and sounded pitiful. "Sarah don't try to change the subject. We will tell you that in a minute but right now we want to know why you did that" said Emmett. "Did what!?!?!?!" I snapped at them, my voice thick with venom. I glaring at them. " Don't act dumb, we care about you, so stop taking pity on yourself and stop trying to taking the easy way out." said Bella, sternly.

"I don't want this life. It is nothing but trouble, I just want it to end. Now tell me what you are." I said "tomorrow, you need you rest." said Carlisle. "Fine" I mumbled. "We aren't leaving you alone for a second now. I will take first shift" said Edward sitting down in a plastic chair. "whatever" I mumbled before falling into unconsciousness.

**I know its short but I have to go to bed, the Spring Fling is tomarrow. Please review and vote in my pole. You don't have to say much in a review, just say yes if it was good or no if it wasn't.**


	6. Vampires

**I do not own twilight.**

_Last time:_

"_I don't want this life. It is nothing but trouble, I just want it to end. Now tell me what you are." I said "tomorrow, you need you rest." said Carlisle. "Fine" I mumbled. "We aren't leaving you alone for a second now. I will take first shift" said Edward sitting down in a plastic chair. "whatever" I mumbled before falling into unconsciousness._

**Sarah's POV (again…)**

I woke up and saw Emmett the big burly Cullen sitting in one of those cheap plastic chairs. I Could hear his loud snores and I was scared. This dude was huge and he just plain out terrified me. I just sat there shaking in fear.

**Emmett's POV ( YAY U know u want it!)**

Sarah was just starting to wake up and I pretended to be asleep. She actually bought it!!! I opened my eyes just enough so Sarah wouldn't notice. What I saw made me want to cry. I was scaring her. She was huddled up as much as the IV's and tubes would allow her. She was shaking and had tears streaming down her face. She had the look of pure terror written all over her face. At this point I cut the sleeping act and just stared at her.

Her heart rate was sky rocketing. Then, Edward and Carlisle ran threw the door. "What happened?!" growled Edward. This just caused her to whimper. Carlisle gave her some kind of shot and she went limp. "Emmett please explain to us what you did" said Carlisle, turning toward me. "Nothing! I was pretending to sleep and she just woke up, saw me and was terrified"

"I….. just scare her, I guess." I said sadly.

__________________________4 hours later__________________________

The whole family was standing around Sarah, waiting for here to wake up. "4 seconds" said Alice. I counted to four in my head. Edwards lips twitched upward, forcing back a smile he mumble "idiot". Then Sarah started to stir. "Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" I exclaimed. She opened her eyes and stared at us. "I believe we have to tell you the secret, so what do you already know?" asked Carlisle "Well your skin is pale white and Ice cold. You are as hard as Marble and Mike had those same features. Except he has red eyes and your eyes are gold. I have never seen Mike or you guys eat, and I also am wondering why the big wolves were tearing Mike apart. Somehow I still think Mike is alive. Also I know those Indian people are the ones that turned into the wolves." said Sarah. "Sarah we are vampires but we only hunt animals. Mike's eyes were red because he hunted humans. Bella was the girl he said you reminded him of. She fell in love with Edward and not him so he took it out on you because you look like a younger, blond version of Bella when she was human. The wolf men are the Quileute's. They turn into wolves and protect humans from bad Vampires. Jacob imprinted on Renesme. Imprinting is when they find the one they are meant to be with, their soul mate. Renesme is only half human. She is Edward and Bella's daughter. Bella gave birth to Renesme when she was still human. Some of us have powers. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and change peoples emotions." Explained Carlisle.

"He is still out there, isn't he?" Sarah asked sadly. "yes he is, but we will keep you safe." said Edward.


	7. A New Room and Visions

**Hello Persons!!! Well, I haven't updated in a couple days. SORRY! I was watching the Twilight DVD over and over and over.**

_Last Time-_

"_He is still out there, isn't he?" Sarah asked sadly. "yes he is, but we will keep you safe." said Edward._

**Alice Pov**

I was watching Sarah sleep. As soon as she wakes up I will show her new room to her, I thought to myself. I couldn't take it anymore, I dashed out of the room and stood in front of Emmett's room. I dashed in and grabbed his ipod. Before he could get me I was next to Sarah again.

I picked out the song Barbie Girl. **(AN: Why Is That on Emmett's Ipod?) **I crammed the earphones in her ears and put in on full blast. She shot strait up in bed. The whole family was snickering from the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" She yelled, still half asleep. Then I yanked her up. "Be careful, Alice" warned Carlisle.

"Sarah we have a surprise for you!" I gushed. She froze. She had terror in her eyes. "Sarah, relax you'll be fine." I soothed. But it didn't help. Then Edward scooped her out of my arms "shhh, Sarah hun it's alright, you're fine" he said soothingly to her. "Alice when you said you had a surprise for her, you triggered a flashback for her. On her 13th birthday Mike said that to her and well, it ended kind of like Rosalie's story." whispered Edward to us all, to low for Sarah to hear.

"I-I'm sorry" said Sarah. "you have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, I understand." I said taking her back into my arms gently. "ok" she murmured. "Now on with the surprise! We all pitched in and helped" I gushed and stopped in front of her room.

**Sarah POV**

"Close your eyes" said Alice excitedly. I then closed my eyes. I heard the opening of a door "okay, open your eyes now!" gushed Alice. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful room ever. There was a large bed with pastel colors of Blue, Green, Navy, and white stripes down the comforter. It had Navy and green throw pillows on it and a big pillow with pastel colors of Blue, Green, Navy, and whit polka dots. There was a matching dresser and bed side tables that were navy and white. There were also posters of linkin park, Muse, Green day, Fall out boy, and All American Rejects strung on the walls. There was a hug green and pastel blue dotted rug on the white fuzzy carpet.

I just stared with my mouth wide open. "This is your new room" said Rosalie. "Wow, I , I love it! Its amazing!" I gushed " Now for the best part!" beamed Alice. Rosalie came and sat with me on the bed. Alice opened the closet door and in there was TONS of cloths. " There is also Some Journals we got you and we got you a ipod and there is already 200 songs on it." said Rosalie.

"I have been healing in the hospital-like bed for about 2 months, now will I be able to sleep in hear?" I asked "Yep they all said. "Yay!" I squealed.

_________________________The next day___________________________

**Alice POV**

Sarah was asleep so I decided to look in the journal she kept writing in. It was labeled _My Song Book._ I opened it and started reading the songs. The first one was labeled _Fences._

_I'm sitting in a room__Made __up of only big white walls And in the halls There are people looking through __The the window and the door __Though they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them thinkThere's no place else you'd rather beYou're always on display __For everyone to watch and learn from __Don't you know by nowYou can't turn back __Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_ It's obvious that you're dying, dying Just living proof that the camera's lying And oh oh open wide Cause this is your night so smile Cause you'll go out in styleYou'll go out in style_

_If you let me I couldI'd show you how to build your fences Set restrictionsSeparate from the world The constant battle that you hate to fight Just blame the limelight _

_Don't look up just let them think There's no place else you'd rather be in now You can't turn backBecause this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dyingJust living proof that the camera's lyingAnd oh oh open wide This is your night so smile Cause You'll go out in style _

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it With every breath that you breathe in Just breathe it in Yeah yeah well you're just a mess You do all this big talking So now let's see you walk inI said let's see you walk inYeah yeah well you're just a messYou do all this big talkingSo now let's see you walk inI said let's see you walk in_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dyingJust living proof that the camera's lyingAnd oh oh open wideYou're oh oh open wideYou're oh oh open wideCause you'll go out in style You'll go out in style_

Then I turned to the next song, it was called _Crush Crush Crush_

_I got a lot to say to you Yeah, I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies You little spiesThey taped over your mouthScribbled out the truth with their liesYou little spies_

_CrushCrushCrushCrush, crush(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening aloneJust the one, two I was just counting onThat never happensI guess I'm dreaming againLet's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a gameWell, come on, come on, let's playCause I'd rather waste my life pretendingThan have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouthScribbled out the truth with their liesYou little spiesThey taped over your mouthScribbled out the truth with their liesYou little spies_

_CrushCrushCrushCrush, crush(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening aloneJust the one, two I was just counting onThat never happensI guess I'm dreaming againLet's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, babyDon't you know that we're all alone now?I need something to sing aboutRock and roll, heyDon't you know, baby, we're all alone now?I need something to sing aboutRock and roll, heyDon't you know, baby, we're all alone now?Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening aloneJust the one, two I was just counting onThat never happensI guess I'm dreaming againLet's be more thanNo, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening aloneJust the one, two I was just counting onThat never happensI guess I'm dreaming againLet's be more thanMore than this_

Wow she is really good, I thought.

Then I was sucked into a vision, Mike was attacking Sarah, and Sarah was screaming out in pain.

I thought back to how I love Sarah she is like a daughter to all of us, could this really be happening or is it just his power?

**Yay! That chapter was longer, but it has songs in it. Those songs are by Paramore by the way. Please Review!!!**


	8. Mike's Power

**HI! Guess what I have decided. I decided that every 5 reviews I get I will post an extra fully typed page than the last chapter. So right now I have 12 reviews. When I get to 15 then it will be a longer chapter then the one before it. **

_Last Time_

_Wow she is really good, I thought._

_Then I was sucked into a vision, Mike was attacking Sarah, and Sarah was screaming out in pain._

_I thought back to how I love Sarah she is like a daughter to all of us, could this vision be real, or is it just his power?_

**Sarah POV**

I woke up to see Alice standing by my bed. Her eyes were not looking at me they were looking through me, so to speak. She was in a vision. Then I noticed the look of pure terror on her face. "Alice?" I said, but my voice wavered a bit. She showed no sign of recognition. "Carlisle!" I called. Then I was sucked into some sort of trance. All I saw was Mike. _"Hello Sarah" he said. _

" _This your experiencing is my power, as the Cullen's call it. I can make anyone see what I want them to see. They cant tell the difference. I can do it to you and you will never be able to tell if its really my power or if what you see is real. Now, I need you to do something, you need to meet me on the Quileute reservation, the Cullen's can't go there from what I have heard. If you don't though than all of you precious little 'family' will perish."_

then his face disappeared and was replaced by darkness. I heard people yelling "Alice! Sarah" In the background of Mikes Yelling to me. I could faintly feel someone shaking me.

"_You will die Sarah, you will be punished for running away. I will torture every last one of you. No one can protect you. They don't even want you, your real family didn't so why would anyone? _

Mike droned on. I started screaming. Mike was showing me pictures of him slowly killing off the Cullen's and me. Torturing us all. He was showing me pictures of him drinking the blood of my real family. It was torture just watching. "NO! NO! NO! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, sobbing.

Then it stopped and I looked around and saw all the Cullen's. They Were surrounding me. " Sarah I experienced that as well, just before you did. He made me watch all our deaths to." said Alice.

" I saw it through your mind. We cant give up, though. If we stay within certain limits then Bella will use her shield so no one will be affected by his power." That was the last thing I remembered before I was consuming by darkness.

**I know its shortest chapter yet, but reviews will make them longer. Remember ****REVIEW****!!!!!**


	9. Movie Night

**YAY!!! I have 17 reviews so since the last chapter was 2 pages this one will be at least 3. This time I will need 22 reviews to get the longer chapter. That's 5 more Reviews. Thanks for reviewing!**

_Last time:_

" _I saw it through your mind. We cant give up, though. If we stay within certain limits then Bella will use her shield so no one will be affected by his power." said Edward. That was the last thing I remembered before I was consuming by darkness._

**Carlisle POV**

"She passed out!!" said Edward. "Yeah, being terrified can do that to a person" I mumbled, making sure Sarah was okay. Jasper was still shaking from the fear Sarah had been putting off.

Even though Sarah had only been with us a couple of months, she was like a daughter to Esme and I. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesme loved her too.

Edward, Japer, and Emmett loved her too. Edward is really attached to her. Sarah loves us all to, even Emmett, even though she was scared of him at first.

I looked up from Sarah's face to see Edward smiling warmly at her.

_____________________________________________________________

Sarah had been unconscious only 30 minutes before she woke up. Emmett, being the goofball he is, got about 1 inch from her face. She opened her eyes and screamed. Emmett shrank back. "Sorry" he said. "Jeez Emmett you nearly gave me a heart attack" she said.

Then Bella walked in. "Hey Sarah, do you want to have a girls movie night?" asked Bella "Yes!" beamed Sarah.

**Sarah POV**

I woke up to find Emmett right in my face. I screamed. "Sorry" he said. "Jeez Emmett you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said, trying to calm my racing heart. Then Bella walked in. "Hey Sarah, do you want to have a girls movie night?" asked Bella "Yes!" I beamed. She took my hand and led me into my closet I picked out a Black shirt that said 'BITE ME' in white letters and some red boxers for pajamas. I put them on and went downstairs with Bella. I could smell the buttery popcorn being made although I'm the only one who will eat it. I plopped down on the big white couch in-between Alice and Renesme.

"So what are we watching?" I asked " 'The Hills Have Eyes' " Said Rosalie. "That won't give you night mares will it sweetie?" asked Esme "Nope" I said popping the 'p' "Good" she said. Then Bell a came in with the Buttery popcorn and handed it to me.

She dimmed the lights and started the movie.

_____________' about an hour later'________________________________

I jumped when The pick axe was plunged into some dudes eye. Alice giggled. Somtime later my head started to bob and I fell asleep.

**Emmett POV (Cause u know u love it!)**

The girls were having some kind of movie thing downstairs. They wouldn't let us down there so we just stayed upstairs. "Hey lets play truth or dare!" I exclaimed. "Emmett" they all whined. Jasper started bouncing from all the excitement I was giving off. They all gave in " Okay, I'll go first. Edward, I dare you to kiss Jacob **(AN: Yes, Jacob is there. He wants to be near Renesme incase Mike tries anything)**"

"What!? Me kiss my daughters boyfriend!" exclaimed Edward "Can't back out of it" I said. "Lets get this over with" said Edward as his lips met Jacobs. Japer sent them waves of lust and their kiss got deeper. I took my phone out and started getting this on video.

They started taking their cloths off and Carlisle Made Jasper Stop sending the waves of lust. I ran downstairs to show the girls the video.

**Sarah POV**

I woke up to see the credits rolling. I looked around to see everyone looking at the Ceiling. "What's going on?" I asked. " We hear something weird upstairs" explained Alice.

Then Emmett ran down the stairs and started to hook his phone to the TV. Then a video of Edward and Jacob having a full blown make-out session started. Then they started to take there cloths off and the video stopped. We were all laughing hysterically. All Except Bella and Renesme. They stared in shock.

Then Edward and Jacob Ran down the stairs. Fallowed by a laughing Jasper and Carlisle. "Edward! First you kiss someone else, but to make it worse, your stealing our daughter boyfriend in the process." said Bella Jokingly. "EWW! Now I can't kiss you Jake, it might be like kissing my dad" said Renesme.

Then a terrified shriek came from Esme. We all turned towards her. "She's seeing the killing of us all" spoke Edward.

"We were all having fun but for awhile we need to cool it down so Bella can keep the shield going. Mike found entrance, He is stronger than we thought" he said

**So, I hope you like it. If I get 5 more reviews then the next chapter will be at least 4 pages on Microsoft. Oh and I am doing a new story so check it out. Thanks for reading - **_**I Heart Emmett Cullen**_


	10. Imprinting?

**Ok so I got 21 reviews now, so it will still be 3 pages on Microsoft. Ps I have a new story called **_**Lost Hope**_**. So check it out! :-D I know I haven't updated in a while but my internet was down, so I couldn't update, again SORRY!!!**

**I do not own Twilight ****L**

**Emmett POV (YAY!)**

Jacob and his pack were looking for Mike, again. Poor Sarah, Alice was playing Barbie with her. Alice hasn't had someone to give a makeover to in a while.

I started asking Edward 'what ya doin' in my mind, although they where giving the talk to Nessie. Ha Ha poor Nessie she will be interrogated about her love life.

I went up to Jasper who was reading some war book. I got depressed then hyper and so on to annoy him " EMMETT STOP!" he yelled. I just laughed and ran upstairs.

I went into Alice's room and Sarah immediately yelled "EMMET SAVE ME!" I laughed and said "Sorry squirt I can't or else the evil pixie you call Alice will kill my Jeep, she's almost done with the makeover anyway"

**Sarah POV**

Alice was giving me another Makeover. "EMMETT STOP!" I heard someone yelled. Then Emmet ran in the room. "EMMET SAVE ME!" I yelled. He just laughed and said "Sorry squirt I can't or else the evil pixie you call Alice will kill my Jeep, she's almost done with the makeover anyway"

I glared at him and he left.

Alice handed me a minni-skirt and a tight tank top that said "OVER DRAMATIC" on it. Yeah right, I thought. "Alice I'm NOT wearing this" I said trying to hand it back to her.

"Well okay, maybe your not that dramatic but still just put it on!" Alice said. "No." I said. "Sarah, do you really want to sleep outside again?" she mused but I just shrugged. She gave me her best puppy dog face. I gave up and went in the HUGE closet to change. I looked okay In the outfit except for me being incredibly unhealthily skinny, And all the scars that were showing. I didn't want anyone to see the scars. "Umm Alice it doesn't fit" I lied, hoping she would bye it. "Yes it does I'm physic remember!" she said through the thick wood of the closet door.

I gave up and opened the door not meeting her gaze. "Now come here" Said Alice. An hour later the scars weren't visible, we cover them up with lots of make-up. An hour later I was sitting on the couch with Jasper. Then it hit me, it was like my throat closed up. I couldn't breath. Then I started to hyperventilate. Then I was consumed by darkness.

______________________________6 ½ hours later__________________

I woke up with a really bad headache. Great, another migraine. I walked down the stairs to find the family waiting for me. "Sarah you had a horrible incident with ………. Well poison. You could have died." explained Carlisle. "Somehow it was rubbed of on the cloths, we are guising Mike, he just covered up the smell."

The pack walked in and shared horrible news. Mike was here. They caught wind of him.

About four of the pack members burst out laughing. "This is serious, we need an attack plan" said Sam. He went with Jacob Paul Embry and the Cullen's to discuss matters.

Then a pack member, a girl, I'd never actually stepped out of the means way and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at me with the most loving eyes. "Oh my God she imprinted on Sarah!" they screeched holding back smiles

"Come on your going to have to come up with something better than that." I stated. I knew it was a Joke, we always pranked each other. "Crap Leah, you should have done a better job." The boys whined. "HEY you guys are the ones who gave it away" she yelled at them.

Than a boy came in the door. He looked at me the same way Leah had looked at me except this seemed real and his gaze was more passionate. The room fell silent. I got lost in his eyes, I was drawn to him.

"Seth finally imprinted." someone muttered. I turned around and there was Sam grinning. I turned back around to find Seth only inches from me

"Hey, watch it she's only thirteen" said Emmett pulling me and Seth apart from each other. When did that happen? I thought.

I could feel my eyelids drooping it was around eleven.

"Sarah its been a long day you need to sleep" said Carlisle and he carried me upstairs.

**Ok so I have writers block. I don't know where to go with the story! HELP! Please review And give me some suggestions!**


	11. Seth is Angry! and Headaches

_**Thanks to-**_

_**Joycewriter, Leopordstar, thebraziliangirl, BriansgrlJenn, mistylove, ficsmaniak **__**for reviewing, and helping me with ideas! I got at least 5 reviews (much more in total) so this chapter will be at least 4 pages long on Microsoft. I have 28 reviews in total so far, if I get 33 reviews in total than the next chapter will be at least 5 pages long on Microsoft. Ps. I know I haven't updated In forever, my internet was out, my dad said since I was the only one who used it, we shouldn't have it, so I am using my friends internet to update. For now I might get internet again its being debated.**_

_**I Do not own twilight or any of its characters, I just own Sarah.**_

_**Sarah POV**_

_I woke up what seemed like minutes later. I slowly opened my eyes, Seth was just inches from my face. Strangely I didn't push him away. We sat there lost in each others eyes for who knows how long. Someone cleared their throat and we both looked to find Emmett standing in the door way. "Sarah, come down stairs we all need to explain imprinting to you, you can bring Fido with you." said Emmett, Seth growled about being called Fido. _

_Emmett left and I got up. _

"_Seth go on down stair's I'm going to change." I told him. "No I don't think I will" he said with a big goofy grin. "Perv" I muttered. He laughing then trudged downstairs._

_I stood up and stretched, releasing a big yawn. I shuffled over to my closet and put on some black skinny jeans, then a green sweatshirt. I laced some green converse on my feet. I felt someone looking at me and I swiveled around. No one was there._

_After closing the closet door I trudged noisily down the stairs. The wolf pack and Cullen's were in the living room. Seth looked at me and patted the empty seat beside him. I walked over to him and sat down in the spot beside him. Sam started to talk " Now, Sarah as you know, we are werewolves. Sometimes something happens with werewolves called imprinting. It's when we find our soul mate, the person we were made for. There is a bond between inprintees, like they are the center of each others universe." he explained. " Sarah, I imprinted on you." Seth said with a soft voice, his eyes locked with mine. "Really?" I asked softly "Yes" he replied, his voice dripping with love. __**(AN: A bit cheesy???) **_

_After someone cleared their throat we finally looked away. "Anyway…." Edward started at he wedged in-between me and Seth. A couple of the pack members growled. " She's to young" Said Edward, glaring at Seth. Seth slouched over and make a whimper type growl__**. (AN: Does that make sense?) **__Stupid Over protective Vampire…. I thought. Edward looked at me and said "Watch It" I groaned and looked over at Bella She just gave me a sympathetic look._

_I started to get a headache._

_The pack and Cullen's discussed about what the pack had found about Mike. Apparently they found his scent along with several other new vamps, but it just stopped. No trace whatsoever. That is all I actually could focus enough to comprehend._

_The Headache had grown increasingly worse. It hurt sooo bad. My head was pounding and I ached all over. I had been leaning on Edward for quite awhile now._

_Everyone was too into their discussion to notice how I had a grimace plastered on my face and how I was drenched with sweat. My heart was beating pretty fast to. I started to breathe a little heavier._

_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a horrible pain, swept throughout my whole body , not just my head anymore. I felt my heart start racing much faster and my breathing hitched and got more rapid. My face flushed and I let out a screech of pain. _

_I heard someone stop talking and I was sure all eyes were on me._

_Immediately I felt a warm pair of hands on me and a pair of cold ones. Strangely when they did that it was as if there hands were on fire, It burned!_

_I let out a bloodcurdling screech._

_I felt The cold hands quickly come off and then,_

_who I guessed was Edward,_

_say _

" _Don't touch her, when we do , to her it feels like your putting burning embers on her. Similar to when we changed, but only if you touch her." _

_I heard some people gasp. _

_**Sam POV**_

_It was weird how this happened. According to Edward she has had a headache thought our discussion. What I thought was weirdest is how if you laid a hand on her it would burn as if she was being changed into a vampire. Also, to me she looked like a werewolf right before their change._

_I told everyone about what I thought. Then Seth started to speak._

"_Well, she has been with the Cullen's for about three and a half months now so if she were to become a werewolf it would have already happened. Also, She doesn't look years older, and isn't even Quileute."_

_Edward had a sad and sympathetic look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him._

"_She is like a daughter to me, I can't stand to see her like this, _

_Neither can Seth." he told me_

"_I don't know what to do---" I was cut off my Sarah's screech._

"_We need to move her" said Carlisle_

_Emmett and Edward lifted her and with vampire speed and put her outside on the ground._

_We fallowed them out._

"_What the hell she is in pain and you put her on the fucking Ground!!! What the shit is wrong with you!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?" shouted Seth. He wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self. He was pained and red faced. He was shaking and had his fists clamped down to his sides_

_Embry! Quill Get him in the woods NOW!!!! I said in my alpha voice and the second they got him their I heard Seth faze. _

_Then Sarah Flipped on her stomach so her back was showing. Her sweatshirt lifted up a little revealing a tattoo? On her back Edward lifted it up a little to reaveal an intricate design of circled and swirls. It looked creepy. "She doesn't have a tattoo." said Edward his eyebrows knotted in confusion.._

_Sarah flipped back over then. Her eyes were solid black with red pupals and she looked creepy….._

_Sarah POV_

_I flipped back over and opened my eyes wich were foggey. It was hard to breath and I could hear anything. The pain was unbearable._

_Screamed again and arched my back. Some kind of fiery heat filled me and the pain abruptly numbed. I heard maniacly laughing and felt nothingness. _

_My sences were I guess you could say gone. I t was just… nothingness just me and my own thoughts. "……Well Hell.." I thought and my words…. Echoed._

_Seths POV_

_I phased in my anger and about 10 minutes later I heard Sarah scream again wich made my heart ache._

"……_.Well Hell….." someone said, like one of my packmates had phased and was sharing their thoughts exept this was different… the words echoed._

_**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!! The first person to get what happened right or the closest will be in the story!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cause I need a character for something mwahaha not that u know what yet……. I will tell you this, Sarah is NOT a werewolf and Seth hearing her voice/thoughts was NOT because of the imprint link. Ps those who review and don't get it right but at least make an effort will be in the story to. Though they might be in evil vampire in t- NO I have said to much already. REVIEW pss. I think this is my longest chapter yet!!!!!!!!**_


	12. I'm Scared

_OK THANKS SO MUCH TO WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which would be only 3 people!!!! _

_They were- _ficsmaniak, Joycewriter**, **_**and**_ **xXLiL YahikoXx**

_**Ok so those 3, if you are reading this than please pm me, cause even though you didn't guess right you are still gonna be in it cause you reviewed.**_

_**OK I also still need 1 more person, that person will be an important character, so if you want to be in it fill this thingy out**_

_**Character name-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Looks- (eh hair color just stuff like that, you can always make up some stuff)**_

_**Attitude-**_

_**Likes and dislikes-**_

_**Ok so when reviewing just fill that out if you want to be in it.**_

_**After that character is added It will make more sense and things can be explained.**_

_**PREVIOUSLY-**_

_Sarah POV_

_I flipped back over and opened my eyes wich were foggey. It was hard to breath and I could hear anything. The pain was unbearable._

_Screamed again and arched my back. Some kind of fiery heat filled me and the pain abruptly numbed. I heard maniacly laughing and felt nothingness. _

_My sences were I guess you could say gone. I t was just… nothingness just me and my own thoughts. "……Well Hell.." I thought and my words…. Echoed._

_Seths POV_

_I phased in my anger and about 10 minutes later I heard Sarah scream again wich made my heart ache._

"……_.Well Hell….." someone said, like one of my packmates had phased and was sharing their thoughts exept this was different… the words echoed._

_**`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-**_

_**SARAH POV**_

"Hello, hello!?!?! Can anyone hear me!?!?!" I felt scared and alone I coulnt figure out what was going on.

"Sarah! It that you? Are you ok? How can I hear you!" echoed a familier voice.

"Seth? Seth?! Whats going on!" I felt the tear droplets forming in my eyes and my voice cracked.

**SETH POV**

In wolf form, I sat by Edward, he was listening to Sarah and I, he had talked to her but she lay unmoving, she never heard him. I was looking write at her. For some reason we could communicate, it was like she was no longer connected to her body. "Seth am I dead? I'm scared I'm so scared" she practically sobbed in my head. I whined then said "its ok your ok your not dead"

**CARLISLE POV**

Edward informed us what exactly was happening, I had a theory, just as I was about to explain someone appeared near the forest edge. We all ran in front of Sarah

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Yelled the voice.

"Don't, not many survive the change that's why there are so few of us. Someone that far along in the change like her is bound to make it, but I smelt her miles away we need to keep her safe, shes almost done but there will be many coming with her scent this strong. She we have to hurry."

Said the voice.

**YES I KNOW ITA CLIFFY AND THAT ITS INCREDIBLY SHORT! Hahah well you have to live with it. I could do what I originally planned because I didn't have that character yet. So review and fill out that thingy so someone can be the charater.**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

Hey its me, yeah most of u have been all like, did she die? Or are you continuing your stories?

Well my computer indeed did crash and I really haven't been using the internet that much.

But yes I will be continuing my stories,

But sadly since I don't have enough time anymore, fro the stories that would have had a character staring one of you guys, I can no longer do that, sorry.

Within the next couple of hours I am working on chapters for my stories, as for my priorities I will have them updated in the fallowing order-

Escaping

Lost Hope

Running With Wolves

Yeah, sorry again but I will now be doing my best to update stories as soon as possible

-I Heart Seth Clearwater


	14. Shapeshifters

**LOOK I'M UPDATING! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember without reviews I think no one is reading my stories or enjoying them so if I get reviews then I will update much more often. I'd also like to thank the user **_**Midnight**____**Star725**_** for all her encouragement and help. THANKS!**

_Previously-_

"_Don't, not many survive the change that's why there are so few of us. Someone that far along in the change like her is bound to make it, but I smelt her miles away we need to keep her safe, she's almost done but there will be many coming with her scent this strong. We have to hurry." Said the voice._

**Seth POV-**

We had moved Sarah into the house, orders from our, let me put it as, 'visitor'. I hadn't yet spoken to him about the freaky fact that although I could see the girl I was in love with, lying unconscious on her bed, and yet hear that beautiful voice, in my head, fright laced in her voice.

Looking around the room I could see the grim face of the Cullen's, the tan faces of my pack mates, and our 'visitor'. It was surprising everyone could fit in here.

His eyes were fixed on here, but there was a serious look in his icy blue eyes, normally I would have gotten jealous of someone staring t her like that but I didn't, realizing how little I knew about what was happening.

He had neon green hair, obviously it had been dyed. It reached his chin and was shaggy looking. He looked to be around 6'2. His skin was almost as pale as the Cullen's.

The only thing making me not think he was a vampire was his scent and his eye color. Speaking of his scent it was new, it was like a mix of human, werewolf, and something else.

I was about to speak up and mention the thing about Sarah's voice in my head when Edward spoke up.

"What's going on" he asked, his tone was mean the wasn't playing, he wanted answers now.

**Unknown POV-**

We were in hot water, her scent was strong and hunters from all around no doubt were looking for her. "What's going on?" asked one of the vampires, his tone serious, eyes boring into me, interrupting my train of thought.

I took in a deep breath, "My name is Jude, first of all" I spoke; I had always hated my first name.

"I have been a shape shifter about Twenty years now, that's what this girl is becoming. We are similar the werewolves" I said looking at the dogs. "But our number are greatly diluted, we are not limited the changing into wolves, we can change into any animal we choose." This was going to take awhile.

"We don't always change; sometimes we remain human, never knowing we would be a shape shifter. In order to change we have to be born with and extra 3 Y chromosomes and have at least a stand of shapeshifter blood in our veins. 99 percent of the time they do not realize they have any of that."

"Second, if we are to become a shapeshifter it must be done between the ages of 13 and 19. Most of the time we are fifteen or seventeen when we change, depending on gender. But there are not many female."

"Third, when we change between those ages we have to be feeling a over whelming emotion at the time of the change"

I took a sideways glance at the bloodsuckers.

"At the time on the change we develop a mark on our backs; it looks like a dark tattoo. It is an intricate design and always the same. During the change our blood, our DNA, our bones, and our brain change."

"Often during the change although the change is uncontios, if they have someone who is very close to them they will be able to communicate to them through thought."

I looked downed finishing my 'lecture'.

I glanced down at thefrightend gaze of the newest shapeshifter.

**Sarah POV-**

I couldn't hear Seth's thoughts anymore, my ears were ringing.

Slowly I could feel my arms, my legs, and my whole body. I was stiff but my head was no longer pounding and I didn't feel sick. The air was humid and thick with anxiety. I opened my eyes and found I was in my room, Everyone's eyes boring into me. Along with the eyes of a stranger. I took a worried glace at the window. The devilish eyes of Mike Newton staring back at me, I let of a shrill scream and my head spun. The air grew thick and I heard the breaking of glass.

**HAHAHA cliffy, sorry. The faster you review the faster the next chapter is up, so REVIEW!!!!! **


	15. IM ALIVE!

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated but I have serious reasons.

**1. in case you have forgotten, my dad cut off the internet because no one but me used it, and since me and my parents do NOT get along I don't get to go to friends houses that often, therefore I don't get to use their internet very much.**

**2. I have been in the hospital/mental facility for awhile now. No I am NOT crazy, however I am diagnosed with severe depression and was in the hospital after a suicide attempt, I am now on the prescription Nardil which is much stronger and is working a lot better.**

**3. I forgot my password for my account.**

Since writing helps me vent, I will be able to continue my stories however it's too hard do them all at once so here is my new updating schedule, it means this is the order I will update in-

**1. Escaping**

**2. Lost Hope **

** with wolves**

This is the order I started them btw expect about 2 to 3 days between each update of stories, I'm mooching off my new Nabors internet.


	16. Delusions

**Jude POV**

Oh great one of the most important details I leave out, of course, I thought to myself while launching my body though the now shattered window. Before anyone else had registered what was happening I had Sarah restrained.

The bloodsuckers came running up behind me

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?" Screamed one of the younger mutts, his anger shattered when the raspy pitches of sobbing was heard from the figure I had pinned on the ground. I quickly realized Sarah, letting Seth scoop her up and start trying to sooth her, she burrowed her face into his chest.

"It could have killed her, had I not that." I said, my voice hard.

"Explain, Now!" seethed Edward.

"Delusions," I began, "That's what she's seeing, when the change is almost complete, she will see things that bring up a lot of emotion, it's her body's way of trying to make her shift and complete the change, she almost did. However, since she is only 13 and her blood hasn't been fully tainted for long, changing would have most likely put her on overload, shutting off her senses and eventfully stopping her heart. She needs to wait at least another day before she shifts."

Their faces softened a bit, realizing I meant no harm to her. "Her scent is to strong we need to leave, and soon, everyone pack your bags." I said letting my voice have a sharp edge to it, there was no room for games.

* * *

An hour later we were packed into 2 cars. The bloodsuckers in 1, and Seth, Sarah, Carlisle, and I in another, along with all the luggage. The rest of the dogs were staying behind because they need to stay and 'protect their lands'.

I drove, the rest of the Cullens fallowing. In 4 hours we were at my home. It was in the side of a mountains cliff face, angled just so the wind won't carry any scents and to where it was practically invisible.

After everyone was inside I showed them to the rooms they would be staying in. It was a nice house; I had owned it for about 190 years now.

I put Seth, Jasper, and Sarah in a room together, so Jasper and Seth could calm her during any episodes.

Carlisle had explained to me everyone's names, powers, and some other stuff on the way here.

The next day would be an interesting one.

**OK I know it is short but you will have to live with it, review and subscribe!!! Pwease!!!!!!**


	17. Rene?

**I'd like to point out that if I don't get at least one review for this chapter, this story will be discontinued. It is absolutely ridiculous for me to spend my time writing a story for you guys, when in reply you can't even spend 30 seconds reviewing, like I said in a previous chapter you could just put yes if you liked it. And if this story seems a bit crappy to you all, it's because I have no motivation what so ever to write it, because for all I know, I'm either not good enough for a 3 letter word, or that everyone has just given up on me. And I'm dead serious I will delete every last word. Not to mention, I was on a site Wattpad, on the fan fiction section, and I read a story call "Getting out" except it was my exact story, with the name Elisabeth instead of Sarah. A week later I went on the same site and found the same thing, it was called "Time to leave" and they used the name Hope. NO STEALING I WILL FIND YOU AND TRACK YOU DOWN!!!! AND DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Btw I know for a fact 27 members, and 24 vistitors have read the story since I updated Sunday! If you review…I'll give you Edward!!!**

_**JUDE POV (HA DON'T YOU JUST LOVE HIM?!?!?XD)**_

I woke up so something really hot and terribly sticky all over my face. Snapping my eyes open I found the hybrid kid, Rene was it? Yeah score one for the loner! Coming out of my thoughts I looked up at her cheerful face.

"I MADE PANCAKES!!!" she practically sung. Looking up again I noticed she was holding a plate above my face, syrup dipping down on me. Well isn't she bright? Edward stepped by my doorway then and glared at me…ha I don't blame 'em.

"Listen Rene-" she cut me off with a glare "IT'S RENESME!" she corrected. I Just waved her off "Close enough"

"Listen Renesme, I appreciate it, but getting woken up by syrup all over my face was NOT on my to do list for today" A sheepish grin strung itself onto her face. She winked at me and left without another word.

Hopping into a cold shower I recollected my composure, since when am I actually not a smart-ass to someone?

**Jasper POV**

Shapeshifters? I mean first I find out vampires arnt just something to scare children, not to mention I become the monster in the fairytails. Next I'm faced with the reality of werewolves. Now shapeshifters. I'm telling you, the moment some fat kid says he a leracon come to steal my llucky charms, I am OUT I mean moon out I will live there until im mad enough with thirst to come back.

I heard Edward chuckle at my rant from downstairs. Wow since when did I start acting like Emmett wow I am going to stop using the axe shampoo he gives me, I mean it was funny at first…..a vampire using axe, but now I think he put something it it… "STOP!!!" I yelled out loud, causing a jump from Seth and a small squeal escaping from Sarah's lips. "Sorry" I mutterd.

Only about 8 hours to go with calming her.. according Jude.

**SETH POV (YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!!!)**

This was tearing me to pieces seeing Sarah like this, I wanted to help her but she even attacked me last night! Aww how I miss her withought her crazy delusions..wow I sound like a crack pots version of Romeo and Juliet

That was the last thought I gould think about when Sarah tackled me to the ground, I let out a surprised shriek as he teeth sunk into my upper arm…what the hell….8 more hours? Really?

**PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW!!!! I STILL LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!**

**IF I GET AT LEAST 17 REVIEWS IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS ( I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!) THAN THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE AT Least 4 pages long, that's not to say it won't be more…**


	18. FIGHTEPILOGUE

**hey so i'll be ending this story soon...i think...well im updating FINALLY i hope i still have a few of you who waited for me!**

_**Previously-**_

_**SETH POV (YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!)**_

_**This was tearing me to pieces seeing Sarah like this, I wanted to help her but she even attacked me last night! Aww how I miss her withought her crazy delusions..wow I sound like a crack pots version of Romeo and Juliet**_

_**That was the last thought I gould think about when Sarah tackled me to the ground, I let out a surprised shriek as he teeth sunk into my upper arm…what the hell….8 more hours? Really?**_

**JUDE POV**

**1 month later**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The transformation had finally finished although it took about 6 hours longer than expected. We have one more in our numbers now. It has been about a week since the Newton guy was last heard from, but something was comeing and everybody knew it. For me? hey the sooner they take the jerk out the sooner we can relocate to somewhere safer although Seth may not want to allow it.

For about the past week everyones been uping their fighting abbilities and learniing how to fight dirty, compliments of me of course, as long as its a win, its fair in my book. Ive been working wit Sarah about her new ablilities and the pros/cons of her new speicies. Whether anyone liked it or not a war was close, any day could be your last.

**Sarah POV**

My new self had its ups and downs but there was no room for complaining, no time. Mike was comeing whether we were ready, or not. We could only hope we could take the upper hand, thats why we were making the first move. Tomarrow at dawn, would shed the blood of a lifetime.

We are going on the hunt for him, and i could only hope to be the one to rip out his throat.

I lay in bed that night, anticipating the next days events.

I woke up to Seth shaking me gently from my slumber. "Come on, lets kick some ass" the look on his face was priceless.

After getting everything ready we set off for him, finding his hideout a few hours later. This war had begun with him, and would end with his life.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Toward the end of the fight_~_~_~_~~_~

Throught the bllood of the rest of us i fought my way to the rock wall seth was at fighting, with mike a couple yards in front of me. i did the only thing i could do and cornerd him, catching him off gaurd, i sunk my teeth into his shoulder my venom was deadly to everything, although his was to me to.

He tried to shake me off but i held strong, that was when he realised he was dying and not going down alone. He sunk his razor sharp teeth into the soft flest of my neck. i could feel the warm trail of my blood running down my side. We swayed to the right landing on the hard ground with the scrams of battle around us, although our lives were escaping the tombs of our bodies.

Mike keeled over, blood inflamed with venom. I was numb. I heard voices groing soft as my body was being shook. I felt warmth on my cheek. Tears? I felt the life leak out of me as i was encased by darkness. What a lovley die to die, i thought grimly, a twang rippled in my heart for the loss of seth, his screams filling my ears. That was the last thing i heard before dieing.

**EPLILOGUE**

At least thats what i thought before waking up a week later. Jude said the venom just put me in a coma. But all was said and done, Mike dead, and my huge adopted family alive.

10 years later

Werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters and half vampires all thrown in the mix = forever alive. Seth and i got married about 6 months after the battle. Renesme and Jacob married 2 years later and now have 3 healthy children, human-werewolf-vampire hybrids= lots of enerygy.

Seth and i have 5 kids now, and still couting, ones on the way. We have 3 boys and two girls, they are shapshifters with a redundency to go wolfy. I stared into Seths eyes watching our children play, knowing we would always be together.

THE END

**I was going to keep her dead but changed my mind and went with a sappy epologue lol. COMMENTS?**


End file.
